


You Are Always Putting A Smile On My Face:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Quinn have a sweet moment together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 3





	You Are Always Putting A Smile On My Face:

*Summary: Steve & Quinn have a sweet moment together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Sgt. Quinn Liu woke up feeling so good that particular morning, She has the hunk of her dreams, & is planning never to let go. She slipped out of bed, so she wouldn’t disturb her new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

She went to make some breakfast for the two of them, The Feisty Sgt. couldn’t help, but have a smile on her face. Quinn knew that she owed it to Steve, Cause, She hasn’t been this happy in a long time. The Beautiful Woman was glad that she decided to take a chance on Steve. She was deep in thought, as she was doing her tasks. 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & the former seal was feeling great, just like Quinn was. He never thought that he would experience love again, but he was glad that he took the risk. Now, He is a very happy man, & never wants to lose this feeling. He went downstairs to find his beautiful woman, so they can spend the day together.

The Hunky Brunette found Quinn in deep thought, as he entered the kitchen. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Penny for your thoughts”, As he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She smiled, as she leaned back, as she said this to him.

“You make me happy, I hadn’t been in such a long time, I love you, Thank you being the greatest to me,” She kissed him, as she said this to him. He kissed her back with equal force, “Thank you, You are always putting a smile on my face, I love you too”, & they went on with their morning.

The End.


End file.
